Things that Go BOOM in the Night
by KikutaMaster
Summary: Happy Fourth of July everyone! Just a funny little oneshot I thought of at the fireworks display last night. Enjoy!


"They're still back there…" Sokka muttered. Aang and Katara both glanced over their shoulders. The small group of soldiers had broke camp just about a mile from where they were.

"Who?" Zuko asked, looking up at the bison. The Prince had to stay on the ground and walk with Beaky. The ostrich resolutely refused to be carried by Appa, so the bison was forced to glide just above the ground where they could still see Zuko and the bird.

"Some of your dad's brutes," Toph said, "They've been following us awhile. We lost them back there in the last town I thought."

Zuko just recently joined their group, but he was used to Toph's insulting way of answering all his questions. Gods forbid we waste good manners on the Firebender…he wasn't used to being stalked however. He glanced down the hill to the soldiers below. "Looks like they're catching up…" he said.

"It gets worse," Katara said, "The sun's going down. We'll have to stop soon…"

* * *

Zuko and Sokka stood on the ledge above the Firebender camp. There were maybe ten tents. And about three people could get in one tent, so…

"Can't we just go fight em off?" Sokka asked.

Zuko shook his head. "We don't stand a chance Sokka…"

30 Fire Nation soldiers? Against an Avatar who didn't know his power, an eccentric Waterbender, a blind 12-year-old, a banished prince, and a half-trained warrior? Not a prayer.

"This isn't something we can rush into." Zuko said, turning and heading back to camp, "We'll have to be smarter than them."

Sokka wasn't sure what the Prince had in mind, but he reluctantly followed him back to the others. Toph and Aang were training. Katara was on Appa's saddle, going through their stuff. She looked dismayed.

"Toph?" she said, "This is Earthbender territory. You know where the nearest town is right?"

"Sure," Toph pointed toward the horizon, "About six miles that way"

"Six miles?" Katara asked.

"Tch." Zuko shrugged, "I can get there and back in one night. No problem."

"You mean the Blue Spirit can get there and back…" Katara looked down at him disapprovingly. Zuko ignored her. To each their own. She'd obviously never posed as a ninja before. It was really kind of fun! But addicting…

"Isn't there anything closer?" Katara asked Toph.

"No, sorry." Toph answered, "Why?"

"We need supplies," Katara stated, "We're down to a loaf of bread, two leechie nuts, a rock, Sokka's boomerang, another rock," she looked over at Zuko, "Plus Zuko's waterskin and swords."

"You forgot to mention the fireworks." Sokka added.

"We have fireworks?" Toph asked.

They'd gotten a small crate full during that run-in at the Days of Fire festival, sort of a parting gift from Jeong-Jeong and his rebels.

"Yeah, but that's all," Katara said, "Any ideas?"

"Let's sell the boomerang." Zuko suggested.

"NO!" Sokka snapped.

"I don't see you coming up with anything brilliant." Zuko pointed out.

"Here's something," Sokka said, "If all else fails, we'll eat your bird."

Beaky squawked indignantly and glared at Sokka.

"No." Zuko said firmly.

"It doesn't matter," Aang said, "We can't go anywhere with those soldiers around…"

"We'll think of something," Katara said.

But Zuko's gears were already turning, ever since Sokka said 'fireworks'.

* * *

Crickets played their cellophane violins. The stars were their enraptured audience. But soon the concert was interrupted. Aang and the gang were awakened by a very loud boom. They all jumped up and glanced around. Two more blasts shook the ground.

"What's going on?" Aang called to Katara.

"I don't know." She shouted back.

"Hey, guys!" Sokka yelled, "Toph and Zuko are gone!"

* * *

Toph and Zuko weren't gone, per say. They were on the ledge overlooking the soldiers' camp with a crate full of fireworks.

Zuko grinned in the firelight. "Hey Toph!" he called, "Hand me another one!"

Toph smiled and obliged, tossing the Firebender another flare. Zuko held the fuse in his fingertips briefly, until it lit, and he tossed it into the group of Firebenders. The whole clearing lit up with smoke and a big red spark. Toph couldn't see it, but she could feel the boom and hear the screams of the scrambling soldiers. She heard Zuko's laugh. She was starting to like this particular Firebender.

Tents caught fire, men in armor tripped over each other trying to dodge the blasts. Zuko sent two more into the fray and smiled when purple and green embers filled the camp. He hadn't seen this much chaos since he put a salamander-rat in his sister's bed.

Aang, Sokka, and Katara joined them on the hill, just in time to see the soldiers running away. Zuko and Toph cheered and whooped and high-fived. That battalion wasn't going to be a problem anymore.

Toph grinned and put a hand on Zuko's shoulder. "Welcome to the team, Zuko."


End file.
